


Trust Me

by ShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf/pseuds/ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn’t sleep last night because I was too pissed off at Derek and his asshole-ish ways, so I wrote Stiles and Danny. In a closet. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

Stiles grabs Danny by the shoulder as they're leaving their last class, taking Danny by surprise, and Danny barely has a chance to protest before he's being dragged backwards into a supply closet he hadn't even known was there; Stiles is a lot stronger than he looks under those baggy clothes. Coach should really let him play more often.

“What the hell!?” He exclaims, as Stiles shuts and locks the door behind them. There's little light in the tiny, windowless room, so Danny flicks on the light so that he can glare at Stiles more effectively.

“You need to stay away from Aiden.” Stiles announces, “Or Ethan. Whichever one it is. You should probably steer clear of both of them, to be fair.”

Danny raises an eyebrow, his expression caught somewhere between incredulous and very, very nervous, “Is this an 'if I can't have you, no one can' thing? Because that's really creepy, Stiles.”

“No!” Stiles cries, and he sounds offended enough that Danny relaxes a little – only a little though, he's still locked in a closet with a rather manic looking Stiles, “No, but – he's dangerous, okay – they both are.” He looks rather mournfully at Danny, twisting his hands in the sleeves of his hoodie, “I don't want you to get hurt.”

Danny scoffs, “I can look after myself, Stiles. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a lot bigger than you are.” Danny's brain very helpfully supplies the image of that XXL condom, and the idea that Danny might _not_ be bigger than Stiles – in some areas at least. He can feel himself flushing, his cheeks heating. He wishes that he had left the light switched off.

“No,” Stiles murmurs, his gaze, now slightly glazed, drifting down to Danny's – admittedly rather impressive - biceps, “I – I'd definitely noticed.”

Danny reaches for the door, but Stiles snaps out of his daze and slaps his hand away before it can reach the lock.

“Stop it! This is different, okay – this is serious! When I say dangerous, I don't mean 'bad boy with a motorcycle' dangerous, I mean 'people are dying and _they_ might be involved' dangerous.”

Danny blinks. Stiles sighs.

“You've got to trust me!”

Danny hesitates for a moment, the flush still high on his cheeks, then admits, “I do.”

Stiles looks more than a little relieved.

“I think you're insane.” Danny adds, “But … somehow I still trust you.”

Stiles starts looking a little less relieved and a little more insulted, but smiles anyway, “Good,” He says, “Good.”

“We done?” Danny asks, reaching again for the door, “Because I've gotta take my little sister to dance class.”

“Wait!”

Danny drops his hand with a resigned sigh, looking expectantly at Stiles.

Stiles, in return, grins widely, “You wanna make out a little?”

Danny rolls his eyes, but the effect is spoilt slightly by the fact that he can't quite hide his smile, “ _Goodbye, Stiles."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to edit this (not that there's much point, I mean it's only 500 words) so I'm very sorry.
> 
> Comments/critique are more than welcome


End file.
